Pour toujours et a jamais
by Fan de fic
Summary: Quinn n'aurait jamais pensé la revoir et pensait qu'elle ne voulait plus la revoir enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Rachel non plus n'avait jamais pensé la revoir mais par contre aurait bien voulu mais cette peur de voir son passé l'en empêchait. C'est l'histoire de deux âmes soeurs qui se retrouve après cinq ans. Vont-elles se donner une seconde chance ou bien abandonner tout ça.
1. Eménagement et rencontre ou pas

Emménagement et Rencontre...ou pas

-Santana bouge on presque arrivé pas le temps de faire un pause

-Oh ferme la si on aurait payer le taxis on y serais déjà arrivé alors s'il te plaît ferme ta gueule!

-Non on pas assez d'argent alors bouge ton gros cul de latine

-Plus radin tu meurt et en plus c'est toi qui dis ça au-faite Nicky Minaj a appeler elle veut récupérer son cul

-Pffff

Nous étions arrivés a l'adresse indiqué sur le papiers qui nous a été envoyé par message par une certaine personne du nom de RayB. Flipant non ?Et c'était une sorte de hangar, ça aussi c'était flipant pourtant les photos envoyés etaient plus belles j'èspere que c'est pas un taré genre Hannibal Lector

-Hey Q t'est sur c'est là ?

-Bah oui

-Bon bah frappe

-Frappe toi

-Non toi

-Je suis pas ton chien fais le

-Je suis pas le tien non plus

-Argh c'est bon je le fais

-C'est bien Juno

-Putain Satan je suis plus enceinte

-Nan sans blague arrête

Je me retournas vers la porte et frappa personne répondit je frappa encore et toujours rien

-Bon laisse faire Snix

Elle frappa vraiment fort tellement fort que je crus que la porte allait tomber

-Hey c'est bon pas besoin de casser la porte

La porte s'ouvrit et jolie fille blonde pas très grande avec des yeux vert. Et n'était vêtue que d'une grande chemise qui ne put lui appartenir

-Fallait ouvrir blondie

-Santana !

-Quoi c'est de sa faute

-Je suis la tu sais

-Pour le malheurs de tous

-Santana ferme la c'est notre futur colo...

-Mais...

-Chut !

-Autant ravie que je suis de la voire fermer sa bouche un peu c'est pas moi la futur coloc c'est Ray et elle est sous la douche mais vous pouvez attendre dans le salon

Alors c'est une fille ce Ray j'ai toujours pensé que se serait un garçon mais c'est pas pour m'en déplaire. Wow l'intérieur est bien beau que l'extérieur c'est très bien décorer et spacieux comme dans les photos. Eh ben on s'est pas fait arnaqué

-Merci euh...c'est quoi ton nom déjà

-Moi c'est Hilary

-Moi c'est Quinn et elle c'est...

-Pas besoin de lui dire j4ai le sentiment qu'on se reverras jamais

-T'est vraiment un sale pétasse

Oh mon dieu cette fille ne sais pas ce quelle vient de déclenché. Fait chier et dire qu'on avait trouver un beau appartement

-Quoi redis un peu que je refait le portrait façon Lima Heigh Adjacent !

-J'ai dit pétasse t'es sourde en plus

-Oh puta te voy a matar

J'essaye de retenir Santana mais elle se débat comme une folle et puis personne ne retient Hilary aller un appartement de raté a cause d' 'un vient retenir Hilary

-STOP !

Les deux arrete de bougé et je peux enfin voire notre future ex-coloc. Oh putain de dieu je le crois pas de toute les personnes il a fallut que je tombe sur elle

-Rachel !

Je crois que Santana vient de me percé les tympans. Ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire


	2. Révélation enfin pas toutes

Révélations...enfin pas toutes comme même

Quinn Pdv

Devant moi se tenait Rachel Barbra avait l'air plus grande mais plus grande que moi ou Santana. Je sais pas si c'est vraiment toujours la meme elle a tellement changé avait un piercing a l'arcade et a la langue elle avait aussi un tatouage sur la clavicule un peu cacher par son débardeur et aussi un autre qui remontait de l'épaule jusqu'au cou c'était des étoiles, certaine choses ne change jamais elle était habillé d'un débardeur et d'un jeans skinny noir déchiré un peu partout et des Doc Martens noir. Wow elle était vraiment sexy! Quinn arrête sa tout de suite ne pense surtout pas ça.

-Si on m'avait un jour que je verrais Berry aussi sexy je ne l'aurais pas crus un instant

Typique phrase de Santana

-T'est pas mal aussi Lopez. Par contre toi Quinn tu est magnifique

Toujours bouche bée je ne put rien dire

-Mais attend c'est toi Ray ?

-Euh...ouais. Alors vous voulez toujours emménagé ?

Elle demanda sa avec un sourire timide elle se gratta le cou de gène. Oh mon dieu elle était trop mignonne. Mon dieu Quinn arrête

-Tu te fous de ma gueule tu trouve que sa dire ?

-Quinn...

-Ne me Quinn pas. Pas après tout ce que tu a fait. Pourquoi t'est partie ? Hein pourquoi ? Comme sa du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. Et en cinq ans tu n'as jamais envoyer un message ou même un petit ''Je vais bien les gars vous en faites pas'' Tout le monde c'est inquiétés mais toi tu t'en fous n'est-ce-pas ? Comme d'habitude c'est Rachel avant les autres. T'est vraiment qu'une sale égoïste !

Sur ces révélations je sortis en furie comme les divas savent bien le faire

-Quinn attends !

Elle m'attrapa le poignets. Je tentais de retenir mes larmes mais trop tard elles coulaient déjà je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit comme sa surtout si c'est a cause d'elle

-Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! S'il te plaît lâche moi

Après ma supplication elle me lâcha enfin et je repris ma course dehors

Rachel Pdv

Oh mon dieu ma tête va exploser il me faut de l'aspirine tout de suite des tonnes d'aspirine . Un corps est tout sur moi mon dieu elle me tient avec une poigne de fer après m'en etre degagé je partis me servir un verre d'eau et deux cachets d'aspirine. Hum maintenant je dois prendre une douche. Une longue douche chaude et un moyen de me débarrassé de...de je me rappelle plus son prénom enfaîte. Pas grave sa me serviras a rien au pire. Bref maintenant douche.

-Rachel ?!

Oh putain qu'est-ce qu'elle crie fort pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa nuit a boire

-Oui ?

-T'est ou ?

-Sous la douche

-Je peux venir ?

Euh...excuse vite vite vite. Ah les colocs vont pas tardé. Alala quelle intelligence.

-Euh j'ai des nouveaux colocs qui vont arrivé dans pas longtemps tu peux les attendre s'il te plaît ?

-Pas de problème mais dépêche tu me manque déjà

Et blablabla sa sera plus dure de s'en débarrassé.Hum cette douche est très... Qui frappe comme une taré sur ma porte. Ma douche s'écourte je sors j'entends des cris. Oh putain j'essaye de me dépêché mais pas facile en étant toute mouillé je me dépeche d'aller dans le salon. Quand j'arrive je vois''Je ne sais plus son nom''Se jeté sur mes probables futur ex-colocs

-STOP !

Oh merde et dire que je travail demain soir

Quand tout le monde se stoppe je peux enfin voir les autres personnes. Et oh putain de dieu je le crois pas pourquoi elle sur toutes les personnes qui cherche un appartement a L.A ?

-Rachel !

Et maintenant c'est mes oreilles qui ne marcherons sûrement pas aussi. Devant moi se tient Santana Lopez et Quinn Fabray. Santana n'as pas vraiment changé a part le fait qu'elle est grandi sa poitrine aussi. Perverse je sais mais pouvez me blâmer ? Et Quinn encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs ses cheveux sont plus grand maintenant, ses yeux sont toujours aussi magnifique bref vous aurez compris que tout chez elle est magnifique

-Si on m'avait un jour que je verrais Berry aussi sexy je ne l'aurais pas crus un instant

Typique phrase de Santana. J'en déduis qu'elle n'as toujours pas changé

-T'est pas mal aussi Lopez. Par contre toi Quinn tu est magnifique

Je la vis bouche semi ouverte je voulus lui demander si elle allait bien mais Santana me devança

-Mais attend c'est toi Ray ?

-Euh...ouais. Alors vous voulez toujours emménagé ?

J'ai essayé de faire un peu d'humour mais vus la tete que Quinn fait ça na pas vraiment la faire rire. Je gratta la nuque un géné des regards lancés par les filles

-Tu te fous de ma gueule tu trouve que sa dire ?

-Quinn...

Et voilà Ice Quinn fais son come back

-Ne me Quinn pas. Pas après tout ce que tu a fait. Pourquoi t'est partie ? Hein pourquoi ? Comme sa du jour au lendemain sans aucune explication. Et en cinq ans tu n'as jamais envoyer un message ou même un petit ''Je vais bien les gars vous en faites pas'' Tout le monde c'est inquiétés mais toi tu t'en fous n'est-ce-pas ? Comme d'habitude c'est Rachel avant les autres. T'est vraiment qu'une sale égoïste !

Ses révélations furent comme un coup au cœur a chaque mots prononcé par Quinn. Je la vis sortir comme une furie Kurt serais fière de voir cette grande sortie de diva

-Quinn attends !

Je la rattrapa et lui prit le poignet elle se retourna les yeux qui coulaient de larmes. Cette vision me fit bien encore plus mal que les paroles qu'elle m'avait dit il y'a un instant

-Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! S'il te plaît lâche moi

La dernière phrase fut chuchoté je la lâcha elle doit sûrement avoir besoin d'air et du temps. De l'air et du temps elle va obligeamment revenir après tout elle a laissé ses bagages et Lopez

**Salut salut tout le mondes alors voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaît ça fait un moment que je pense si je dois la mettre ou non. Bref des petites reviews serait les bienvenue si vous aimer commenter si vous aimez pas commenter aussi mais bon faites pas les rageux de la vie non plus. Peut être que si beaucoup de reviews me vienne alors le chapitre trois apparaîtra plus tôt **


	3. Explications mais pas toutes

Souvenirs et explications plus que l'autre fois mais pas toutes

Rachel PDV

La dernière phrase fut chuchoté elle doit avoir besoin de temps et de l'air. De l'air et du temps elle va obligatoirement revenir après tout elle a laisser ses bagages et Lopez. Quoi que j'aurais préféré qu'elle prenne Lopez car je suis a peu près sur qu'elle va bien me faire chier comme il faut après tout c'est Lopez. Je retourne dans le salon la fille blonde me saute dessus et me met une grosse claque.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Mon problème c'est que je suis pas une salope ok ?

-Ça sa reste a voir ?

-Lopez n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît et Émilie je vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça

-D'abord moi c'est Hillary et ensuite la blonde c'est ta copine je ne couche pas avec des personnes en couple c'est l'autre mexicaine qui me l'as dit ok ?

Je voulus répondre en lui disant que Quinn n'était pas ma copine mais à quoi bon après tout je voulais qu'elle parte

-Tu m'as découvert bon bah salut

-Haha t'as entendue blondie casse toi

Sur ses mots elle partie en furie ça en fait des sortie de divas peut être qu'il y a un jours spécial pour sa. Ah tient elle a oublié son soutient-gorge j'espère qu'elle ne pas va revenir j'ai qu'a le jeter oui je vais le jeter. Mais je me pris encore une claque peut être est-ce la journée des claques aussi mais bon celle la je la mérite. Je partie dans la cuisine me prit une bière

-Tu veux une bière Lopez ?

-Ouais et bien fraîche tu me doit bien sa

-C'est pas un bar ici mais bon t'as de la chance elles sont fraîche

Je lui tendis sa bière ouvrit la mienne sur le bord de la table et m'assis sur le fauteuil Santana en fit de même. J'attends qu'elle parle en premier qu'elle ouvre le sujet

-J'éspère que c'était pas ta copine parce que avec ce que je lui est dit elle risque pas revenir ici

-Non et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit

-Tant mieux et que Quinn et toi étiez fiancer et qu'entre vous deux c'est l'amour avec un grand A

-Pourquoi tant mieux tu veux un bout de Berry toi aussi j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour moi

-Dans tes rêve Berry et puis tu sais bien que je préfère les grandes blondes innocentes avec des yeux et un...

Et voilà qu'elle recommence avec sa et blablabla Brittany par ci par la ah elle a finit

-Enfin bref tant mieux pour toi et Q

-Je pense pas avoir la moindre chance elle hait maintenant bref comment vous vous êtes retrouvez a L.A ?

-Pourquoi être partie Rachel ?

-Ok d'abord on ne réponds pas aux par des questions très malpoli mais bon ça tu connais pas et ensuite tu vas bien je veux dire tu m'as appelé Rachel oh mon dieu est-ce-que Satan aurait des émotions ?!

-Hahaha très drôle je vois qu'ont est des rigolos au monde des nains

-La retrouve la Santana que j'ai toujours connus

-Sérieusement Rach dis moi pourquoi t'est partie ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre San

-Ok je ne demande rien de plus maintenant mais ne crois pas que j'oublie et si ont est a L.A c'est parce que les écoles de photographies sont meilleurs ici pour Q et parce que je suis venue à L.A pour reconquérir le cœur de Britt tu devrais en faire de même avec Q

-Je pense pas avoir la moindre chance comme je l'ai dit plus tôt elle me hait

-Oh non crois moi elle t'aime toujours autant des fois je fouille dans ses affaires et je trouve des photos de elle et toi

-Oh mon dieu tu fouille dans ses affaires mais t'est complètement taré encore plus taré que tu l'était au lycée pourquoi tu faisais ça ?

-Parce que son copain se droguait et je pensais qu'elle le fessait aussi donc je n'ai eu le choix mais comme je l'ai dit aussi elle t'aime toujours autant mais elle t'en veux beaucoup aussi alors bonne chance et toi tu l'aime toujours autant j'espère

-Je l'aime pour toujours et a jamais tu le sais très bien

-Et tu lui montre en prenant la fuite très bon choix

-Je fait comme toi Lopez

-Hou coup bas Berry bon tu vas faire quoi pour regagné sa confiance ?

-Je sais pas encore

-Bah putain on est pas sortie de l'auberge

-Ah ton avis elle est ou maintenant ?

-Sûrement dans ce parc pas loin entrain de pleurer et penser a tout ce qui vient de se passer

-Peut être que tu devrais aller la réconforter

-Non je la connais bien elle préfère être seule maintenant

-Ok alors comme ça elle a eut un copain ?

-Ouais et pas qu'un un peu comme toi et les filles je parie ?

Je soupira en pensant à Quinn dans les bras d'un rien que ça me donne envie de vomir tout casser ou bien casser son copain. Et si elle ne m'aimait plus et si elle ne veut plus de moi et si... Non non pas de mauvaises pensés Rachel que des bonnes et puis Santana a dit qu'elle m'aimais toujours. Oui mais c'est Santana. Non non pas mauvaises pensés

-Bon Berry t'as fini de rêve dis moi plutôt ou est la douche

-Hum... elles sont dans les chambres et ta chambre est celle avec la porte bleu

-Ok merci

A ce moment mon téléphone sonna je me leva pour allé répondre

-Allo ?


	4. Nouveau arrivant

-Bon Berry t'as fini de rêve dis moi plutôt ou est la douche

-Hum... elles sont dans les chambres et ta chambre est celle avec la porte bleu

-Ok merci

A ce moment mon téléphone sonna je me leva pour allé répondre

-Allo ?

-Hey Rae c'est David ça va ?

-Salut David j'ai été mieux et toi

-Alala je t'avais dit de pas autant boire bref tu peux venir au bar remplacer Jake ce con a démissionné et personne n'est disponible et vus que c'est aussi ton bar tu est dans le devoir de venir et pas de protestation car sa fait deux jour que n'as pas travailler

-Pfff t'est chiant j'aurai jamais dut investir t'écouter et m'acheter une voiture a la place et puis il c'est passé des tonnes de choses je pourrais pas David dis a Arizona que tu lui paye la soirée double

-Non tu sais très bien qu'elle a pris sa semaine car Callie a accouchée et puis maintenant tu peux avoir trois voiture grâce a moi et puis tu as deux moto et une voiture donc ça serais trop et puis c'est ton bar aussi alors t'as pas le choix et tu vas tout me raconter ce qui se passe car a cette heure tu te serais rendormie après avoir renvoyé ''conquête du soir'' je t'attends t'as intérêt à venir sinon je dis a toutes les filles qui viennent que tu as une MST ou un truc dans le genre

-Non David si tu fais sa je dis a touts les gars qui viennent que tu as une MST et ils t 'éviteront comme la peste mon pote mais je viens comme même et prépare la scène s'il te plaît j'ai a faire et si tu veux tout savoir Quinn et Santana sont mes nouvelles colocs

-Il ait temps pour toi de faire face au passé Rae...

-Berry ramène moi ma valise y'as mes habits dedans

-Bon je te laisse Lespez m'appelle

-Bouge ton cul Berry

-J'arrive pas besoin de gueuler

Je raccrocha et chercha sa valise putain elle est ou sa valise ah là. Quinn ne m'en voudra pas si je fouille un peu et puis peut être que son connard de petit-ami a mis de la drogue ou un truc

-Putain tu fais quoi ?

-Rien

Oh mon dieu Santana ma pris en flagrant délit et elle est en serviette en plus peut être que si je me penche un peu

-Aie mais t'est dingue

Cette folle venait de me mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre oh putain sa fait mal

-T'as essayer de regarder en-dessous de la serviette sale perverse certaine chose change vraiment beaucoup avant tu aurait pas essayer de regarder en-dessous de ma serviette putain tu fais chier comment tu veux la reconquérir si t'est qu'une perverse qui ose essayer de me mater !

-C'est bon je suis sur que des gens t'ont déjà mater et que tu les as pas frapper !

-Oui mais eux c'est pas toi putain !

-Ok c'est bon

-Non tu me saoule tu fais comme si tu était normal mais non ça ne l'est pas j'ai essayé aussi mais je n'y arrive pas tu m'as manqué et je m'inquiétais et...

Après ces mots elle s'effondra en larme je la pris dans mes bras et elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps merde c'était aussi la journée des pleurs je m'en veux énormément d'abord Quinn et maintenant Santana. La porte vient de s'ouvrir mais Santana ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher

-Vous faites quoi par terre enlacé et Santana pourquoi t'est en serviette

Santana se leva la tête mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant putain elle est bourré ou quoi ? Car quand elle est bourré cette fille pleure et ne vous lâche plus de la soirée. Quinn était la devant moi les yeux rouges quelqu'un était derrière elle putain si c'est son copain je lui casse la gueule

-C'est pas ce que tu crois elle...

-Je t 'est rien demandé toi

-T'as bien dit vous et j'arrive pas a le croire je pensais que tu m'avais menti Quinn ma jewsis et dans la ville et je l'ai jamais remarqué

-Ta gueule Noah

Putain Noah ''Puck'' Puckerman mon jewbro mon ancien meilleur ami mon frère de cœur il me sauta dans les bras Santana me lâcha elle me murmura

-Ferme la valise je distrait Q. Aller Quinn vient avec moi je te montre l'appartement

-Noah lâche moi

Je referma la valise rapidement et me retourna vers lui

-Noah sa fait longtemps non ?

-Ouais hyper longtemps. Alala je t'ai enfin retrouvé tu m'as manqué Rach

-Moi aussi vous m'avez tous manquer

Il me reprit dans ces bras je sentit son souffle chaud dans le cou sa me réconforta comme il l'avait toujours fait

-Je suis la maintenant Rach je ne lâcherais plus jamais

-Et pourtant il le faut pousse toi tu veux une bière ?

-Non merci

-Ok aller vient on va s'asseoir sa seras mieux et puis tu pourras me poser des questions de pourquoi je suis partie je suis sur que tu en meure d'envie

-Non tu me parleras quand tu seras prête

J'adore ce gars il ma toujours compris

-Dis moi plutôt comment elle était ?

-Qui ?

-Cette blonde qui est sortie en furie en pleurant que j'ai vue quand j'ai voulue poursuivre Quinn

-Ah elle était très...

-Berry ne finit pas cette phrase ou je te frappe encore une fois

-Quoi pourquoi tu la frappé

-Parce qu'elle m'avait m...insulté oui voilà insulter personne insulte Santana Lopez

-Lespez ouais !

-Haha tape m'en cinq Rach

Aie putain cette folle m'avait frappé dans le ventre

-Ou est Quinn ?

-Elle se douche

-Okay donc j'ai une sorte de plan vous m'aider les gars ?

-Plan pour qui ?

-Pour elle et Quinn idiot...

J'avais l'impression d'être retourné au lycée. Si seulement au moins j'aurais pus changer les choses et peut être que je serais encore avec Quinn j'aurais toujours mes amis ma famille. Mais j'ai tout perdu à cause de ce connard rien qu'en y pensant

-Rachel sa va ?

-Ouais sa va alors ?

-Évidement qu'on va t'aider tu crois qu'ont va vous laissez comme ça

* * *

Et voila le chapitre 4 est posté. Un grand merci a PoLLuX31 a78 Faberree prcilla et fan of faberry pour vos reviews que j'ai pris en compte. Dans le

prochain chapitre un flash back pour vous aider a mieux comprendre il y en aura plusieur tout au long de la fic. Bref bonne journée ou soirée a tous


	5. The first meet

La Rencontre

Flash-back

Arrgh je me sens horrible ma tête tourne. Je ferais mieux de sortir dehors pour prendre un peu d'air. Pff il y a trop de monde ici

-Pardon...pardon...excuse moi...tu peux te pousser un peu merci...pardon

Ouf je suis dehors ça fait du bien. Wow il y a une fille magnifique des longs cheveux blonds et un corps de rêve un visage magnifique des yeux a en damner les saints. Elle est seule elle a l'air triste je devrais aller lui parler.

-Hey qu'est ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fais dehors toute seule ?

Je lui demanda en m'asseyant a cote d'elle. Je lui proposa mon verre

-Non merci je ne bois pas

-T'as raison. Alors... comment tu t'appelle ?

-Quinn Fabray

-Salut Quinn moi c'est...

Je voulus lui dire mais elle me coupas la parole

-Je sais qui tu est

-Whoooaa doucement blondie. C'est quoi ton problème

-C'est quoi mon problème ?

Elle le dit en se levant. Oh merde

-C'est quoi **ton** problème ! Tu couche avec tu ce qui a une paire de seins et un vagin ! Tu est froide et sans cœur ! C'est sa ton problème !

Elle me cria ses mots je ne sais pourquoi mais ses mots m'ont blessé. Elle se retourna et voulut partir mais je la prit part la taille

-Hey doucement tiger. Tu ne sais rien a propos de moi !

-Je sais que tu as couché avec presque la moité de mes cherrios et ensuite tu leur a brisé le cœur en les ignorant après avoir couché avec elles !

Bon j'avoue la ça sonne comme si j'étais la pire personne au monde. Mais attends. Attends

-Quoi ?

Je la regarda et la j'en était sur. Je pense qu'une ampoule c'est allumer au dessus de ma tête

-Tu est jalouse

-Quoi ? Non non je ne le suis pas.

Elle se détacha de moi et partis mais je la rattrappa et la plaque doucement contre le mur

-C'est bon Quinn. Je trouve sa mignon et sexy lorsque tu est en colère contre moi et jalouse

Je lui murmura ces mots dans son oreille. Je me recula un peu et laissa traîné mes doigts sur sa joue. Je la regarda dans les yeux ces yeux magnifique et envoûtant. Elle rougis c'était mignon

-Tu n'as répondus a ma question qu'est ce que une jolie fille comme toi fais ici ?

Elle regarda au sol mais je pris son menton l'obligea a me regarder

-Je pensais

-A quoi ? A moi car ce serait totalement compréhensible

Elle rigola un peu et reprit son sourire triste

-A ce que ma père m'a dit

Elle me chuchota ces mots avec tristesse

-Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit

-Que je ne serait jamais aussi parfaite et réussit que ma grande sœur

Elle me dit ces mots en pleurant. Le salaud quelle connard irait dire quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux a son enfant. J'essuyai ses larmes avec mes pouces

-Hey shhh ne pleure pas. Et ne pense jamais que tu assez bien ou assez jolie car tu gâcherais ce visage que tu as.

Elle s'enleva de ma prise et ce mis dos a moi Je l'enlaça par derrière mis mon visage dans son cou elle avait une odeur divine. Elle se retourna ver moi et la vus de ses yeux larmoyant me fit mal au cœur. C'est normal hein tout le monde aurait mal hein ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin et je n'en ai pas envie. Car tu est magnifique. Rien qu'en regardant dans tes yeux je peux voir que tu est une bonne personne Quinn. N'en doute jamais. Tu. Est. Magnifique Quinn Fabray

Elle essuya ses dernières larmes me regarda et me fit un sourire. Un sourire tellement magnifique

-Wooow tu est tellement magnifique. Oh mon dieu tu est magnifique

Mon cœur se mit a battre très vite dans ma poitrine. Je passa mon pouce sur ses lèvres je me rapprocha doucement de ses lèvres. Oh je vais embrasser Quinn Fabray. Je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes elle ne recula pas. Je commença a l'embrasser doucement et elle répondit au baiser. Je ressentit autre chose. Quelque chose que je n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant lors d'un baiser. Elle s'éloigna par manque d-air et je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Elle me prit par le visage et je la pris par la taille. Elle m'embrassa et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Cette fois le baiser fut passionnée et enflammé. Je passa mes mains partout sur son corps et elle mis ces dans mes cheveux. Ma langue demanda l'accès a sa bouche je la plaqua contre le mur et la porta pour qu'elle passe ses jambe autour de ma taille. Je commença a l'embrassé dans le cou je l'entendis gémir et retourna l'embrassé et quelque chose fit tilt dans ma tête. Moi Rachel Barbra Berry avait des sentiment pour Quinn Fabray. La reine de Mckinley. La chef des cherrios. La fille la plus belle que je n'avait jamais vus. Et la la peur me prit j'étais effrayer je posa Quinn doucement. Je vis son regard interrogateur je m'éloigna et vis un de la tristesse et de la douleur dans son regard je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais je ne peux pas je suis paralisé par la peur

-Rachel qu'est se...

-Hey Rach les filles disent qu'elle ne font un strip-tease que si tu est la ramène toi !

J'entendis Noah crier alors je fis la chose que je fait le mieux dans vie prendre la fuite je cours a l'intérieur et laissa Quinn toute seule dehors je voulus y retourné mais ces sentiments sont nouveaux et terrifiants.

-Hey Rach sa va pas ?

-Si si alors elle sont ou ces filles qui me réclament ?

-Hahaha je te retrouve Berry !


End file.
